The Nanny
by freakshow1373
Summary: Kagome just got dumped by her fiancée and lost her job. Inuyasha is a movie producer looking for a nanny to watch his kids. Based off the show The Nanny. my first fanfic!
1. The Breakup

Hey it's Freak! :D

_Freak: The Nanny is one of my favorite shows! So one night I was watching the show while thinking of an idea for another Inuyasha fanfic. And so here it is! Enjoy! :D_

_Follow me on twitter to get all the updates about me and my stories! Freakshow1373_

The Break-up

Normal POV

Kagome's life was great. She had a wonderful job at the bridal shop, a handsome fiancé, Akitoki, her life was perfect. Kagome had long black hair that had a blue tint to it, which went to her mid back. She was very pale and slender but was very beautiful. Her outfits wear always cheerful and colorful, just like her.

As she was walking into the shop she smiled at her soon to be husband who was her boss.

"Hi Honey." She said leaning in to kiss him but he put his hands on her shoulder to stop her. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." He said seriously. "I think we need to see other people. Oh and you're fired." He walked away from Kagome who had been frozen with shock.

"W-what? W-why?" she stuttered.

"I don't think its working out." He said flatly and emotionless. She started walking to the door.

"You can't fire me Akitoki. I QUIT!" she slammed the door only to come back in a few seconds later. "No you fired me that way I can collect unemployment." She slammed the door again. _(Lol I loved that part)_

Kagome ran into the busy streets of downtown Tokyo.

"TAXI!" she yelled hailing a cab. Once one stopped she told him were to go.

Time skip

"Kagome what are you doing here I thought you were at work?" Ayame asked.

"He broke up with me." Kagome said letting the bottled up tears fall down her face.

"Sweetie don't worry, he's a loser you don't need him." She said as she dragged Kagome to the couch.

"Then I'm a bigger loser for staying with him for staying with him for 2 years and now I have to find a new job and a man." She cried.

Ayame went into the kitchen and got some ice cream and 2 spoons.

"Here Kags." She said handing her the container and spoon.

"No I can't eat my pain away. I just needed to find a new job and start dating again. So when later on in life I will be living with a wonderful husband and in a beautiful house filled with lovely kids…" she trailed off. "Then I can finally move out of my mom's house and away from my crazy family."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean they wont bother you and stop by." Ayame pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind and you could stop by too and we can talk and go shopping. Maybe our kids can play together." Kagome said smiling. "How about we go and start looking for me new job."

"Hey don't you have a cousin that works at Avon? Maybe she can give you a job."

"Oh yeah I'll go call her. Thanks Ayame for being here for me. I'll talk to you later and tell you how things are." She said walking out the door.

Time skip

"Sure Kagome I can give you a job." Said Yuki.

"Thanks Yuki I owe you. So what do I have to do?"

"You don't owe me anything you helped me with the whole Kaname and Zero thing," she said waving it off. "And all you have to do is go door to door selling the products like lipstick, eyeliner, and some other things." She handed her a pink case full of all sorts of make up.

"Alright so I start tomorrow?" Yuki nodded. "Okay see you later." She said walking out the door.

Tomorrow would start her new life.

**A/n:**_ I didn't really think it would be this short but it will get longer later on in the story so review so I can update. I want 1 review. Flames welcomed. _

_The next chapter would be with Inuyasha view of today so I will work on it right away!_

_Love and Rockets, Freak! :D_


	2. I Need A Nanny!

Hey, it's Freak! :D

Forgot to mention on the first chapter I don't own Inuyasha or the Nanny.

_Thx to:_

_MidnightFlame325_

_Inu-yusukekaiba102_

_Bear lover_

_Maribby09_

_EdwardandJareth4eva_

_For being the first five people to read the story! You all get a cookie! :D_

_Freak: So this chapter is Inuyasha's day. To my dismay, I am putting Kikyo in this story. (Looks out window to see an angry mob of Kikyo haters) Crap! I got to run but I will update as soon as I can!_

_Marceline: There she is! Get her!_

_Freak: MARCELINE! You are so off my friends list on Facebook! (Hops out the window) YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!_

_Kiwi: Why do they always do this? On with the story!_

I Need A Nanny!

Normal POV

Inuyasha was sitting in his study when the door was swung open and in came Yura the nanny came in. She looked angry and horrified.

'_Not again…'_ he thought knowing what was going to happen next.

"You call those monsters your children! Those little beasts almost killed me! QUIT!" she slammed the door and Inuyasha winced as the sound echoed in his little dog-ears. He sighed as he heard the front door shut. That was the 8th nanny that has quit.

"SHIPPO, KIRARA, MIROKU GET IN HERE! NOW!" he yelled after a few moments the two children and butler walked in to the room.

"Okay so who is going to talk? What happened? Shippo?" he mentioned to the fox demon. He stood silent. "Kirara?" she tilted her head down to hide her evil smile while Shippo tried not to laugh. "Okay you two may leave. You stay Monk." Once the children left to play Inuyasha started to talk again.

"What happened Miroku?" he demanded getting tired of getting nobody answering him.

"Shippo put a lizard in Yura's mouth while she was sleeping and Kirara faked suicide again." He said with a sigh.

"Damn it! I have hired the best nannies and babysitters in the country! Why can't they behave?"

"Maybe its because you spoil them? I know you adopted them because you didn't want them to be alone in the world like you were after your parents died and Sesshomaru was the only family you had left. You have to pay more attention to them spend time with them." He said walking to the door. "I'll put out an ad in the morning. Now I am going to find my dearest Sango."

A few minutes after Miroku left there was a loud female scream and followed by an ear piercing slap. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Lecher." He whispered.

**A/n:**_ Hey again I didn't think it would be this short but I don't have much imagination but I kept my promise and did update I couldn't think of anybody to play Maggie so Kirara is 9 and Shippo is 10. I'll start writing chapter 3 when I get the chance! Oh and Bear lover I'm sorry I didn't put Hitomi in the story because I didn't get your message till I got home today so I just stuck with Shippo and Kirara. I want 1 review at least. If you don't understand something or I made a mistake tell me some I can take care of it._

_Love and Rockets, Freak! :D_


	3. First Day

Hey it's Freak! :D

_* Freak and a lawyer having a staring_ _contest____*_

Freak: No I'm not saying it

_Lawyer: * just stares at Freak *_

_Freak: Fine! I don't own Inuyasha_

_Lawyer: And…_

_Freak: And The Nanny_

_Lawyer: * hands Freak a chocolate cupcake *_

_Freak: :D Yay!_

Lawyer: * watches Freak attack the cupcake * On with the story!

_Kanna is going to play Maggie so bare with me on this. Somebody asked me we're the kids biologically Inuyasha's. No they're adopted. Just to let u know._

First Day

"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi, your "Shades of the Orient" cosmetic representative." She said putting on a fake smile then frowned. "Ugh what a loser." She rang the doorbell.

A good-looking man opened the door. He had black hair that was long enough to put into a small ponytail and pretty violet eyes.

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi," she was going to say more but he cut her off.

"Yes we've been expecting you." He gestured her to come in.

"You have?" she said shocked

"Yes. You are here for the nanny position?"

She looked around the room. "I could be. Wow this place is really gorgeous."

"May I take your résumé to Mr. Takahashi?"

"Résumé? Umm how about you go get Mr. Takahashi and I'll give it to him myself."

"As you wish." He said walking to Inuyasha's office. "This ought to be good." He mumbled.

In Inuyasha's Office

"We're never going to find an actress for this part." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Honey you just need to calm down how about massage?" his girlfriend Kikyo said. She started rubbing his shoulders. His assistant Sango rolled her eyes at the slut when there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt sir. I see you're working hard as always Lady Kikyo." Miroku said. Sango tried not to laugh and Kikyo stopped and glared at the butler.

"I have a passion for the Theater especially my Inu-baby's work."

"Oh really what was the last movie he produced?" he knew she didn't give a damn about his job only the money he made.

"Umm…" she was stumped. "Twilight?" Sango couldn't hold it in any longer and bursted out laughing so hard she fell out of the chair she was sitting in, Miroku did the same. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed by Kikyo's clueless ness and how Miroku still hadn't said why he had to come in.

"Miroku why are you here?" Inuyasha said rubbing his temples.

"There's a new nanny waiting to be interviewed."

"What happened to the old one?" Kikyo asked. Yura was one of her friends and was wondering why she wasn't here today.

"Kirara faked another suicide. Best one yet. Spread eagle on the marble with a bit of catsup trickling out of her ears."

"I will not have those children running around ruining our chances at the party. Not that I don't love them like they we're my very own." Kikyo said quickly.

"Whatever let's just get this interview over with." He said ignoring Kikyo's remark.

Back with Kagome

Kagome was writing on a piece of paper her resume in lipstick when there was someone moaning in pain. A little boy with bright orange hair and bright green eyes came in.

"AHHHH!" he cried with a knife sticking out of his stomach with fake blood covering the area around the knife. Kagome was unfazed. She looked up once but went right back to the paper. The boy groaned and fell to the ground.

"Do you have a pen?" Kagome asked. He didn't move. "Forget it." And continued when 2 people walked in. She saw the man from earlier and a taller more handsome man with long silver hair and golden eyes. She figured this was Mr. Takahashi. _'Damn he's good looking. And look at those cute little ears, I want to touch them so bad.'_ She thought.

"You're losing your touch Shippo." Inuyasha said looking at his son then to the woman. _'She's beautiful…'_ he thought. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and this is my son Shippo Takahashi."

"Wait I know you." She said standing up and stepping over the Shippo. "Esquire magazine top 10 most successful and sexy men alive.

"You read "Esquire"?"

"Only when they list the top 10 most successful and sexy men alive. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said shaking his hand

"So may I see your resume?" she nodded and handed him the paper. He looked at it puzzling. "Crayon?" he rubbed the substance between his thumb and index finger.

"Lipstick." She corrected.

"Oh and what a lovely shade." She laughed and he couldn't help but smile.

"I hate her." Shippo said grabbing his PSP and sat on the couch. Kagome looked a little shocked and sad.

"Shippo don't be rude." Inuyasha said sternly.

Just then the door opened and a teenage girl and a little girl in uniforms walked in.

"Hi Daddy." Said the little girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled.

"Hello Kirara. Kanna." He hugged Kirara and nodded to Kanna.

"Hi Dad." She said shyly. Kanna had white hair and blackish brown eyes.

"Well aren't you beautiful!" Kagome said. She walked over to Kanna and tucked in a stray piece of hair. "And such gorgeous face!"

"Thank you." She said bowing to Kagome. "I'm going to my room to do my homework." She bowed again and headed up the stairs.

"She sure does brightens up a room, doesn't she?" said Shippo with the knife still in his stomach.

"You don't need personality when you're heiress."

"So how was therapy Kirara?"

"Dr. Yagami (_lol that's Light's last name on Death note_) took me back to my childhood." She said.

"That must have been a quick trip." Kagome commented.

"Oh you have no idea how complicated I am." She said.

"Therapy huh?" Kagome said.

"It was a lot easier then talking to us directly." Shippo said not taking his eyes off his game.

"Shippo go to your room." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Come on Kirara. Let's leave dad alone to hire someone to take care of his problem children." Shippo said as Kirara followed.

"Sorry about that. I'll show you to the door." He said sadly.

"What one smart ass remark from the kid and I don't get the job." She said putting her hands on her hips. "That's not fair."

"Look I don't think a door to door sells girl is going to work out as a nanny."

Kagome was going to say something but the phone rang.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha called. Kagome tried to talk but yet again the phone rang again.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was getting annoyed.

"Oh for God sakes." She said walking to the phone and answering it. "Hello Takahashi residence." She gestured for Inuyasha to take the phone. "It's the nanny agency."

"Thanks. Hello." He looked over and saw she saw still there and so was Miroku.

'_Where the hell was he… probably groping Sango. Damn lecher.'_ He thought.

He then put his hand on the mouthpiece. "You can leave now."

"Oh right." She said sadly.

He went back to talking to the woman on the other line. "No I need a nanny this weekend not Monday damn it!" he hung up and looked up to see Kagome in the doorway smiling.

"Do you have any experience with kids?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? I practically raised my brother's kids. There is nothing these kids can throw at me that I haven't all ready seen. Well except their trust fund." She said laughing.

Inuyasha smiled at her laugh. "Okay then your hired."

Kagome started jumping happily and then hugged Inuyasha. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise you wont regret it."

Inuyasha pulled out of the hug. "Somehow I think I will. Miroku show her to her room." With that said he turned and went back to his office.

Kagome turned to Miroku. "The nanny gets to live here?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss being 25 living with my mother and crazy grandfather." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "25?"

"Don't start with me Miroku." She said following him up the stairs.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **__(I'm surprised Miroku hasn't groped Kagome yet.)_

"Morning everyone." Kagome sang as she walked in to the dining room wearing a robe and pink slippers. Then she noticed everyone was already dressed for the day. She ignored the stares and went to the small table by the wall where Miroku was standing. He gave her a plate and she started putting food on it. A lot of food.

"Slow down Kagome you can come back and get more." Miroku said amazed that she could eat that much.

"Oh right." She turned around to take a seat at the table but there weren't any more chairs. "Where does the nanny sit?"

"Well the last nanny sat in the kitchen." Said Miroku.

"How anti-social." She replied grabbing a chair and putting next to Kirara. "So what do you guys want to do today? A walk in the park, sit around the house and relax?"

"We have to go somewhere dad kicked us out again." Shippo said.

"I didn't kick you out I only asked if you could not torture the caterers while they're getting ready for the party." Inuyasha said. Something in his pocket vibrated, it was his phone when he pressed talk he walked out of the room.

"Oh a party?" said Kagome.

"We're not invited." Kirara said sadly.

"And neither are you." Shippo said.

"Oh yeah and who says? It's right here anyways. We'll eat, we'll dance, and you'll bring a date." She said to Kanna.

"Kanna doesn't date." Shippo said.

"Never?"

"Guys haven't noticed me yet." Kanna said shyly.

"Oh they have and that's why you don't date."

"What is wrong with you Shippo?" Kagome said.

"Middle child syndrome." Kirara said.

"Thank you Sybil." Shippo said annoyed.

"Knock it off you're suppose to be a family. How about I go get dressed and then we'll go shopping?" before they could respond she left.

"She sure is odd." Shippo said staring at the door.

"I like her! And I think daddy does too." Kirara said smiling widely.

"Me too. And I think Kinky-ho is going to be pissed when she finds out." Kanna said, her smile mirroring Kirara's.

"This is going to be fun." Shippo said smiling while looking at his sisters.

At Akitoki's Bridal Shop

"What's your favorite color?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know beige?" Kanna said. " I don't look good in anything."

"Nonsense honey all you have to do is look for the right one. Here try this on." Kagome handed Kanna several dresses.

"How you feeling Kirara?"

"Empty and alone." She said depressed.

"Want a kit kat?"

"Okay!" She said holding out her hand as Kagome reached into her purse to give her the candy.

"So tell me about the job, who's the boss what does he look like?" Ayame said from behind the counter.

"Oh yeah here I brought pictures!" she pulled out a digital camera and found the pictures. "That's the boss, and there's the house, and there's the butler."

"A butler?" Kagome nodded. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah but its hard. That one has no personality," she said pointing a Kanna who was looking at dresses again. Then she pointed at Kirara who was dancing around with a veil and two different shoes. "That one has multiple personalities. And Shippo… where's Shippo?"

"Are these dummies anatomically correct?" Shippo popped his head out from underneath the mannequin.

"What do you care your 10 years old! Would you act normal!" Kagome shouted pulling him out from underneath the mannequin's dress.

"Oh cool a cockroach! Hey do got any rats?" Shippo asked standing over the roach on one of the dresses sitting on the table.

"Wait till Akitoki gets back. Hey Ayame where is Akitoki?" Kagome said turning to Ayame.

"He's getting his back waxed."

"Oh good we got all day. Now come on we've got to make Kanna beautiful."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Shut up Shippo!" Kanna said throwing a shoe that was in the dressing room. The shoe hit Shippo on the head.

"You know you should be nicer to your sister." Kagome said.

"Why because we're a family?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes and someday your father is going to be old and sick and you're going to want him to say with her." Kagome looked over at a rack of dresses again and saw a beautiful dress that would look amazing on Kanna she grabbed it and went to the dressing room Kanna was in. "Her honey try this on!" she tossed the dress over the door.

"Wow it looks so fancy! Everyone's going to look at me."

"So they'll see a beautiful girl."

"Ok I'll try it." She said.

While Kanna was putting on the dress, Kagome went back to talking to Ayame. "Who knew this job would be so demanding?" Kagome said.

"Please, I'm exhausted."

At the party

Inuyasha was talking to with a few business friends and then went off to Kikyo.

"Has anyone told you, you look handsome tonight?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Aww Inu-baby. You look nice too." She said. Miroku walked up to them.

"Inuyasha, Lady Kagome would like to speak to you."

"Where is she?"

"I'm up here." Kagome's voice rang from up the stairs. She was wearing a bright sparkly dress with a slit on the sides going to her thighs.

"What's that?" Kikyo spat.

"That's… the nanny." Inuyasha said dumbstruck. The piano player started playing "lady in red"

"_Hey, the lady in red. The fellows are crazy 'bout the lady in red…"_ the piano play sang as Kagome walked down the stairs. All the party guests had their eyes on her.

"Look at that dress." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo said slapping Inuyasha's arm.

"You look good too."

"Handsome. You said mine was handsome."

"So how do I look?" Kagome said reaching the couple. Kagome remembered what Miroku and her new friend Sango said about Kikyo. 1. She was a slut and is possibly cheating on Inuyasha. 2. She hates the kids and wants to send them to a boarding school in America. And 3. Don't piss her off. "I borrowed the dress from my cousin, Miss Universe Japan, 2007."

"A very good year." Miroku said before getting hit by Sango.

"Perv…" Sango murmured.

"I just wanted to say the kids are ready." Kagome said cheerfully.

"For what?"

"The party of course."

"Kagome the lids aren't invited."

"They're not." She pretended to be surprised, putting a hand to her chest and one to her cheek. "Is my face red."

"Well then it matches the rest of your outfit." Kikyo said coldly.

"You must be Kink- I mean Kikyo." Kagome recovered holding her hand out to shake with Kikyo's.

"Charmed." She said. Her voice colder then before. She glared at Kagome.

"Likewise I'm sure." She said returning the glare.

"Well," Inuyasha said breaking the tension in the air. "Now that we've all met, why don't you go back upstairs and tell the kids they aren't coming." He said to Kagome.

"Oh no, I can't do that. They're all dressed up and everything! It would break they're little hearts."

"Well I ain't telling 'em." He said. (_He has such good grammar.)_

"I'll tell them." Kikyo said hoping to break the children's feelings. Just as she started to the stairs Shippo and Kirara came down and went to Inuyasha.

"Hi Daddy!"

"You really play dirty, Kagome."

Kirara was wearing a pink party dress and Shippo was wearing a black suit.

"Hi dad. Surprised?" Shippo asked.

"No tricks, Shippo." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Of course not." He waved off. Inuyasha gave the fox kit a smile before frowning and patting down Shippo to find nothing.

"Alright."

Kagome walked to the stairs and called up. "Come on, Kanna! Don't be shy."

A few seconds later Kanna appeared in a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and made her look much older. Inuyasha looked a little stunned, Kagome simply smiled at her work.

"So daddy can we come to the party?" Kirara asked, her eyes sparkling.

He sighed. "Sure." He said and they walked off into the living room. Then he turned to Kagome. "We'll talk about this later." He whispered then continued into the living room. "Everyone I would like to thank you for coming. But before I tell you about my next movie I would like to introduce to you the best things that ever happened to me. My children." The room was filled with applauds.

"Awww that's so sweet! Couldn't you just drop dead?" Kagome said.

"I don't know could you?" Kikyo asked. Kagome ignored her.

"Let's take a picture!" Kagome said pulling a camera out of nowhere.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha warned.

"Lovely family, Takahashi!" Someone said.

"Smile everyone." He said now standing in photographical position with the kids and Kikyo.

"Oops got to wait for the flash." Kagome said behind the camera.

"Just take the damn picture!" Kikyo shouted. Miroku and Sango step in front of Kikyo as Kagome took the picture.

"Perfect!" Kagome then walked off to take a picture of the food.

"Waiter." Kikyo said taking a glass of liquor from a passing tray.

Later

"Goodnight!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Miroku. More." Kikyo said sitting on the couch sulking and holding up her glass. Miroku stopped staring at Sango and poured more Jack Daniel's into her glass.

"Do I see 4 zeros on this check?" Kagome said waving the check in the air before giving it to Inuyasha.

"Okay I admit it. Maybe having the kids wasn't a complete disaster." He said walking to his office. "Let me put this with the others."

"I think I'm going to be ill." Kikyo said.

While Inuyasha was putting the check in the drawer and locking it he smiled and looked out to the balcony he frowned and yelled. "Kanna!" there sitting on the stone bench was Kanna and one of the teen waiters, Hakudoshi kissing.

"Dad!"

"Mr. Takahashi I was - "

"You were leaving."

"Right." Hakudoshi said getting up and leaving. Kanna followed after him.

"Hakudoshi wait!"

"Kanna!" Inuyasha said following her into the living room.

"Hakudoshi!" she yelled as he walked out the door. She then turned to her father and glared. "How could you embarrass me like that?"

"What's going on?" Kagome said stepping in between the two.

"That boy was mauling her on the balcony!" Inuyasha said furiously.

"It was just a kiss!" Kanna yelled.

"He kissed you?" Kagome asked getting excited.

She giggled a little bit. "Yeah."

"Oh your first kiss! Let me get my camera!" Kagome jumped a bit and was about to grab her camera on the coffee table when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"This is nothing to be excited about! She's a child!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No I'm not I'm 14!" Kanna said tears pricking her eyes.

"She's not you know."

"I think I'm beginning to feel better." Kikyo said sitting up a bit.

"Kanna go to bed and wash that make up off your face!" he said and Kanna ran up the stairs crying. He turned to Kagome. "You."

"Me?"

"This would have never happened if not for you."

"Yes definitely feeling better." Kikyo said leaning forward to watch.

"What the hell did I do?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"You took an innocent schoolgirl and turned her into a …"

"A young woman?"

"She's just a little girl."

"Get outta her! She's a woman and unless you're going to dip her in bronze and put here on display with the rest of your collectibles, she's going to grow up and someone's got to help her."

"She's not your daughter."

"No, if she was, she wouldn't be upstairs crying her eyes out on what should be the best night of her life!"

"Thank you for your concern!" Inuyasha yelled

"You're welcome!" she yelled back.

"You're fired!" he yelled storming off.

"Fired? This is the thanks I get after all I've done?" she said.

Inuyasha came back and put her camera in he hands. She walked to the front door.

"You can't fire me Inuyasha Takahashi. I quit!" She slammed the door and had the rush of memories come back to her. She opened the door. "No you fired me that way I can collect unemployment." She said as her voiced cracked and tears started to fall down her cheeks. And she slammed the door once again.

A few hours later

Inuyasha sat at his desk deep in thought when Miroku came in with a bowl.

"I noticed you didn't have a chance to eat." He put the bowl on his desk.

"I overreacted, didn't I?"

"Like Reagan in Grenada." He stated.

"How could I be so smart about some things and be so stupid with others?"

"It's called being normal, Inuyasha." Miroku said to the distressed hanyou eating the food in the bowl.

"What's is this?" he asked.

"I believe Lady Kagome made it. Home made ramen."

"It's amazing." He said putting the now empty bowl on his desk. "Kagome, eh?"

"Yes just what you needed."

"You're not talking about the ramen are you?"

"No sir." Miroku said smiling at his friend before leaving.

At Kagome's Grandfather's shrine

"Do you want a cookie, Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked her depressed daughter.

"Mom you know foods not the answer to everything." She looked at the cookie. "Sure."

"Dad! Do you want a cookie?" Kagome's mother called to her grandfather.

"Mom you know gramps cant hear you when the game is on. Why can't I find a guy like him? Deaf and on a pension!" Kagome said throwing her hands in the air.

"You will." Her mother said walking off. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kagome said. She opened the door revealing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"I umm wanted to drop off the rest of your things."

Kagome's mother appeared out of thin air. "I'm Kagome's mother." She said bowing her head.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." He said bowing also.

"Won't you come in and have some tea?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I would love some but I cant stay there's a mob surrounding my limo."

"I'll take care of it." Kagome said walking to one of the windows and opened it. "GET AWAY FROM THAT LIMO! NO ONE DIED! THERE'S NO VACANCIES!" then she turned Inuyasha. "It's a dog eat dog when you've got a two bedroom that's rent controlled. Mom could you give us some privacy?"

"Alright. Don't push." Her mother said before leaving into the kitchen.

"Have a seat." She said as they sat. "So how's Kanna?"

"She's mot talking to me. But Shippo said she's fine."

"Shippo?"

"Yeah surprisingly he's been attentive of her. He didn't tell me why but said something about me getting old and where I live."

"Kids." Said rolling her chocolate eyes.

"Well I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"We come from different worlds. If I were you, and I hired me – oh I'd be thrilled, who's kidding who?"

"But you're not me. In fact you're not like anyone I've ever met. Which altogether is not such a bad thing, necessarily. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"No."

"Maybe if we learned to respect each other's differences we could try this again."

"Are you asking me to come back?"

"Yes."

"So your saying is you feel lousy about the whole damn thing. And if you could you would get down on your hands and knees and apologize."

"Kagome!"

"Apology accepted! Mom pack my things he wants me back!"

Kagome's mother appeared behind the kitchen door with a camera. "Smile!"

**A/n: **_I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was so busy at home, school, and with my friends. I made this chapter longer so it also took some of my time! Okay its 8:55 and haven't slept since yesterday plus I have to get up and help with dinner then I have to leave for my dad's house and get ready for my camping trip with my friend Rebekah and her family. Don't you wish you could just stop time and then you don't have to worry about anything. _

_Love and Rockets, Freak! :D_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey it's Freak! :D

!AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sorry for the wait a lot has been going on and I can't find the time to write T_T that and I'm having major writers block. If u guys any ideas please please PLEASE tell me and I will dedicate the chapter to you.I will be updating Withering Rose and I will be posting another one-shot * possibly my last one-shot cause I hate them * soon. I have to go but I would love to hear from u guys! Oh and if you know any good animes tell me in a comment or something!

_Love and Rockets, Freak! :D_


	5. Pinky Promise

Hey it's Freak! :D

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me come up with this chapter! So this chapter is dedicated to XxInume-TakahashixX I hoped I spelled your name right I'm really sorry if I didn't but thanks so mush for the idea about them going to the carnival! And to the person, who said Inuyasha and Kikyo should break up, don't worry! My co-writer/best friend and me have decided that that chapter will come soon and it might 2-part chapter! R&R! Pray for those in Japan!_

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

**Pinky Promise**

Normal POV

Miroku walked into the living room to see Kagome in jeans and a green t-shirt sitting on the couch watching one of her soap operas.

"_Oh doctor is he going to make it?_" the teary eyed woman on the screen asked the sexy doctor. The doctor shook his head and she cried even more and then it cut to commercial.

"What happened?" He said standing next to her his eyes glued to the screen. "Why is Zack in the hospital and Amanda is smiling evilly?"

"Well, Amanda was mad at Zack 'cause he asked Rachel to marry him and not her. So she pushed him in front of a bus and while he was in the hospital she poisoned his food." She explained.

Miroku gasped. "No she didn't. Does anybody else know?"

"The doctor he's in on it. He's been stalking Rachel since high school and was pissed when heard they were engaged."

Sango then walked in just as the show came back on. "Hey Kagome, Miroku have you seen-"

"Shhhhh!" They shushed her she looked at the screen and immediately sat down and watched.

"What happened so far?" they told her what happened while watching the tv and she gasped. "No!"

They turned to her dramatically. "Yes." And turned away.

Sometime during the show the kids came home and also started watching including Shippo.

"_Zack, honey, tell me who did this to you!" Rachel cried. _

"_A… Aman… Amanda…_" Rachel gasped and some dramatic music played and yet again it cut to commercial.

"What do you think Rachel will do now that she knows?" Kanna asked.

"Well I think-" Miroku started.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha said standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to clean my room." Kirara said rushing up the stairs followed by Kanna who said she had to do her homework.

"I'm going to play with the neighbor kids." Shippo ran out the door.

"I got papers to file." Sango said running to Inuyasha's office.

"Oh look who dusty the piano is. I'll get the Pledge." He went into the kitchen.

"I… I" Kagome tried to think of something. "… Damn I got nothing." She whispered. She then snapped her fingers. "I have to visit Ayame! Bye!" she rushed to the closet grabbed her coat and left.

* * *

**At The Park**

"So what are you doing Saturday?" Ayame asked stopping by the park bench to sit. Kagome sat down next to her.

"No why?"

"They're doing a carnival here." She pointed to the poster on the activities board.

"Hmm, maybe I could take the kids and maybe Inuyasha. They could use some bonding time."

"Yeah and maybe we can find some guys too."

"Now you're talking." she smiled at her friend.

* * *

**In Inuyasha's Office**

"No." he said simply and started walking away.

"Come on! Why not? It gives you time to spend with the kids." Kagome said grabbing his arm.

"I spend enough time with them." Slipping his arm out of her grasp.

"Are you sure? What's Kanna's favorite bands?"

"Umm…. that Selena Gomez chick and her band…" He guessed.

"No. Paramore, Tatu, Black Veil Brides, Panic! At The Disco, and Escape the Fate." She said counting the bands on her fingers.

"Give me another one." He said.

"Shippo's favorite video game?"

"Epic Mickey?"

"Black Ops." (_That game kicks ass!_) she corrected.

"Give me a question about Kirara." He said. _'No way can I get this one wrong, I know everything about my little girl!'_ He thought (_AWWWWW!_ _Okay who else thought that was sweet and adorable?_)

"Kirara's favorite book?"

"Emily the Strange!" he recalled her reading it once.

"No it's Go Dog Go. She said the colors fascinated her."

"Okay maybe a we can go for a few hours." He gave in.

"Promise?"

He sighed. "Fine I promise."

She held out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Fine!" he connected his pinky with hers.

"Yes! Thanks!" Kagome cheered and ran to go tell the kids.

She walked in to the Living room were the kids were watching some anime.

"Hey kids guess what?"

"What?" they said.

"We are going to the carnival!"

"Awesome." Shippo said.

"YAY!" Kirara jumped for joy.

"That sounds fun. When is it?" Kanna asked.

"Saturday and your dad is coming with us." Kagome smiled but the kids frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Did he promise?" Kanna asked. Kagome nodded.

"Then he's not going." Shippo said turning back to the TV.

"So much for getting my hopes up." Kirara said sadly.

"What do you mean, "He's not going"?"

"Dad always promises to take or do something with us and then breaks it."

"Yeah like when I was 8 he promised he would take me to the skating rink for my birthday but instead he went to New York and I stayed here with Miroku eating cold pizza." (**A/n: **_Shippo and Kirara weren't there yet. Inuyasha adopted them a few years later._)

Kagome's eyes soften. "That's so sad." She gave Kanna a hug, who awkwardly patted Kagome's back.

"Same thing with me and Kirara but he missed my soccer game." Shippo said.

"And he missed my ballet recital." Kirara said. "Do you think he's seeing other children?"

"Well I'm going to make sure he comes to the carnival whether he likes it or not!"

With that said she walked out.

**A/n: **_yes I am alive and again this chapter is short. sorry! if there is any mistakes cuz i didn't get a real good look at. we had tornado watches and i was on the road all day today and i found out that the place were at had a tornado touchdown and when i got back home we had tornado warnings and a huge storm was coming to me and i knew i had to shut my computer down in case if lightning struck the house cuz thats happened to me before and we lost our AC, oven, and our computer, so i was taking percautions. so hope u like it :)_

_Love and Rockets, Freak :D_


	6. UPDATE!

HEY YOU GUYS!~ *dodges chair* okay, anywhore... i am sad to inform you guys that this is not another chapter T^T but dont worry they're coming soon!  
but if you guys have any questions about anything, just ask ^w^ like...

- pokemon

- anime

- manga

- snorlax hugs  
- batman shit

- news/current events

- music

- facebook

- tumblr

- books

- tv

- personal questions (hmm maybe not that one)

- random shit  
- jokes (ex: what do you call an alligator in a vest?)  
- ANYTHING!~

by the way im an admin on: I was Batman before being Batman was mainstream. i'm alligator sky :D yeah we're pretty badass XD

but yeah BYEZZZZZZ!~ *waves weirdly*


End file.
